


Valentines Games

by artemismoon12



Series: The Dwight Versus Dwyre Universe [2]
Category: CPCoulter's Dalton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemismoon12/pseuds/artemismoon12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was like a version of Buffy, if Buffy was raised by Amazons who owned a string of makeup shops." -Repost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Games

**Author's Note:**

> Non-compliant/canon for Chapter 4 of Alternate

No one could see between the booths, the pink fabric thick enough to obscure and hide tent poles, delivery boxes, and the twins as they cornered the resident secret.

“You’ve been breaking house rules.” Edith said, barely touching the sleeve of Dwight’s borrowed sweatshirt but he felt like she was closer than that.

“Boys aren’t allowed in our dorms, and yet Dwyre and Tanya have been sneaking you around the past two weeks like they’re spies.” Evelyn continued, brushing dark hair out of Dwight’s eyes as he tried to keep any part of his identity hidden.

If he knew anything about the Brightmans, they were more perceptive than you gave them credit for. These two knew who he was, even if they didn’t quite grasp the mystery of it all. He doubted they even knew his name. He didn’t say it aloud, but they were cunning, terrifying, and beautiful… wait, these girls were his friends in another universe. Well the point still stood.

“Um, I’m Dwyre’s cousin. I’ve been visiting. Like Laurie.” He managed to sputter, Evelyn scratching her nails through his hair and down behind his ear. Shivering he stood his ground, wishing Tanya or his crazy double would burst through the tents and get them away from him. Demon women or whatever they were, he couldn’t hurt anyone or else he’d be found out and removed from school property.

Edith and Evelyn looked between themselves. “Cousin?” they smiled, “Sure. Whatever you say cutie.”

He almost wished they would call him anything else, but he wasn’t feeling very brave right now. His heart was going a mile a minute, their ungloved hands too close, the space too small between them in the alleyway of tents.

“So if you’re visiting with your ‘cousin’, why are you not with her right now?” Edith asked, innocent smile as he felt her finger slip between his. 

Dwight gulped, “Um, reasons.”

“Are you sneaking off to see someone special huh? A sweetheart from Stuart or something saucy like that?” Edith and Evelyn said in unison. “Ooo, we interrupted a date didn’t we? Dwyre’s ‘cousin’ is getting more than her.”

“Its not like that. I don’t think she’s really into that.” Dwight said, for some reason defending the girl who almost castrated him this morning for implying he was better at Latin translations.

Evelyn’s fingers trailed down the line of his neck, and he didn’t know why he wasn’t protesting. The hot feeling in his cheeks wouldn’t go away, orange painted smiles all he could focus on. “What about you?”

Edith rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand, “You into that sort of thing?”

“Maybe you won’t be as disinterested in what we have to say than your ‘cousin’ is.”

Dwight felt it a little harder to breathe as the girls caught him between them. It made him more nervous than he’d care to admit that at this distance he had to look up to meet the eyes of these blondes. It was like a version of Buffy, if Buffy was raised by Amazons who owned a string of makeup shops.

“I usually have other things on my mind.” He squeaked out, the cold air not as bitterly cold as Edith leaned in, her chin to his shoulder. Evelyn still hadn’t let go of his collar, and her splayed hand was warm against his bare neck.

“So that’s not a no.” They said.

“It’s not a yes.”

They seemed surprised by that, and then let go of him completely; surprised but pensive. “So you want to go?”

It seemed like an eternity before he answered. The wind whipped up what tiny amount of snow there was, sending it between the tents to make them shudder. The rabble from the crowds continued in the background. His thoughts were jumbled as the girls in front of him waited.

He bit his lip, wondering what this would mean if he ever got back to his own world. Things didn’t seek to be so different, did the Brightmans back home want to offer this? If Dwyre had been the one between tents with Evan and Ethan what would she answer? He doubt she would be as conflicted; she wouldn’t be as thankful as he was that this sweatshirt was oversized and went down below his jean pockets; but he knew that he was still giving something away. 

“Not quite.” He leaned back against a tent pole, his nails digging into his palms. “But I don’t really know much about this sort of thing, so it’d be useless. We could all be doing things that made a lot more sense.”

“Well, if you like it then it does make sense.” Edith said, taking a step forward, back towards the dark haired boy with the strange burn scars on his jaw. 

“Would you enjoy it?” Evelyn asked, eying him like he would bolt at any second.

He answered honestly. “I don’t know.” But as they got closer again, the warmth returned and grew. He was shaking, but could look them in the eyes, which was something.

“Would you like to try?” Edith asked, her fingers between Dwight’s again; her face so close he could see the faintest trace of powdered sugar on her cheeks.

Her lips were a brush away from his. The noises beyond the tents didn’t sound so loud now. Evelyn’s arm curled around his waist as he lowered his eyes to Edith’s mouth transfixed.

The slightest curl touched the corner of Evelyn’s smile. They wanted him, they could tell they were tempting him from what could only be a path of preoccupation and determined distraction. He probably had never even been kissed before.

He gulped, his lips parting, closing the breath’s space to Edith’s. It was soft, and warmer than one would expect from the freezing day. Dwight’s eyes were closed and scared, and Edith’s eyelashes shading her silent look to her sister counting the seconds.

Nothing more than a press, Dwight felt his chest tighten as he pulled back. Not what he had expected, it was like a whisper; he felt like they could unravel him entirely if they didn’t stop now. 

“You’re quite pretty little Ace.” Evelyn turned his chin round to meet her gaze, her thumb smearing the orange stain across his mouth. 

“Ace?” a pang went through him, the wrong name and the wrong time and the wrong position to be found in. 

“Well would you rather a flower, or will you stay a spade?” They asked.

He didn’t answer that, but let Evelyn kiss him, firmer, hotter; less like a single breath than a teasing push, waiting for the pull back. 

Nestled between them, Dwight knew they could tell. They wouldn’t miss it. But they seemed to ignore him, embarrassment growing as Evelyn let him go, panting from a kiss which wouldn’t rock a boat. But it had made him match the tent flaps around them, and her pride was evident. 

Dwight looked down, his shoulders the only things separating the twins. Evelyn and Edith’s bodies supporting him as much as his own legs. He tightened his grip on Edith, “I’m sorry I’m not much good.”

“You’re fine. Not demanding.” Edith tugged the collar of his shirt back, ghosting her lips over the crook of his neck.

Evelyn chuckled, kissing him quickly as he opened his mouth to respond. He tensed as she turned her head, insistent and curious to this strange little playing card they’d found left about. He would pull away, but instead he went with his wants, reserved but more unburdened as he pulled Evelyn to his side. She made a pleased noise but it was muffled as they stopped to breathe.

“You had cinnamon hearts earlier didn’t you?” Evelyn asked, licking her lips.

“Let me taste.” Edith pouted, resting her head on Dwight’s shoulder, her fingers at the nape of Dwight’s neck. 

“Better than the chocolates the Hanovers were selling,” Evelyn confirmed.

“Not enough powdered sugar?” Dwight asked, joining the banter and finding it unexpectedly fun. Like the quips he’d shot back home, but the sweetness on their mouths and the sugar on their cheeks was new.

Edith considered the question as she twisted her fingers into Dwight’s hair, silver nails shining through the shadow. “Just enough. Not enough strawberry crème though.”

He nodded. “A travesty.” 

Edith and Evelyn flashed their teeth in Chesire grins, and Dwight couldn’t tell if it was frightening or arousing. Edith caught his bottom lip between her teeth; the latter he supposed.

The two of them pinned him, the tent pole squeaking from their abuse of it, but as long as those using the booth didn’t notice they were fine. The lighting dimmed and Dwight felt like it was even more secluded than before, the sun behind the clouds some kind of sign no one would know the girls would probably take him right between the booths, and honestly he was starting to consider it.

Edith tugged at his hair, taut locks in-between her hands as she pressed closer to him. His heartbeat was loud in his ears as he groaned, low and long. 

Her sister hid her smile badly, excitedly whispering, “Make him do it again.”

If Dwight had any reservations about being seen as taking advantage of a couple of young ladies they were completely unfounded. Completely at the Brightmans’ mercy he found himself fighting to stay quiet. Their giggles weren’t doing anything to help his predicament, and they made it quite apparent to him they knew as Evelyn tugged their hips together and hummed pleasantly against his mouth.

He groaned again, Edith smirking and moving his hands up to her sister’s chest with a sly look. Evelyn lightly waved Edith away but pulled Dwight closer so he couldn’t do much but keep his hands were they were, warm and cushioned. 

It was hard to think straight, thrown a little in over his head into something he knew nothing about. Give him death, mayhem, destruction, he knew how to keep a clear head in that- but given he mostly was analyzing the smutty parts of Supernatural for character tropes, he was short of breath when Evelyn ground against him, her sister slipping her hands under his clothing.

But he stiffened and stopped kissing Evelyn when they tried his jeans. “Uh, ladies.”

“You not okay with that?” They asked.

“Sorry.” Edith said.

Dwight shifted uncomfortably. “I just…”

“It’s not much to be embarrassed about.” Edith murmured. Dwight kept his face down. The girls were puzzled, but Evelyn cupped his face in her hands, “We’re not going to do anything unless you’d like us to.”

“We shouldn’t be doing this sort of thing, someone could see us doing it.” Dwight bit his lip, the hot feeling under his skin still clinging to him, refusing to let his heart settle, or his face stay pale. The shaky feeling was subsiding though into a pleasant shiver, which had started when they had their hands under his clothes. 

“So that’s obscene? But not unwelcome? Right?” Evelyn asked, her smile returning as she rubbed her thumb in circles on his lower back. 

Dwight gulped. “I’m just not used to this. It’s super awesome but-”

Edith laughed, “Awesome? You haven’t even tried the half of it.”

“Ugh, come on.” He hid his face into Evelyn’s shoulder, Edith kissing the back of his neck. 

“Well is this obscene?” Edith asked, her knee between his, catching his elbows and to pin him in her arms. 

“How about this?” Evelyn asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “We’ll stop whenyou say when.”

“All up to you.” Edith said in his ear. Evelyn licked her lips, leaning down to kiss his jawline, lingering a moment l just below the burns- he appreciated that, but also wondered how they even liked him with that across his face. 

“Just say when it gets too vulgar.” Edith whispered, Evelyn pulling down his collar to suck at the hollow of his throat, nipping his collarbone as he squeaked. His hands tightened on the back of her jacket, his breathing shallow when he felt Edith loop her arms through his and slip her hands into his front pockets, barely.

“Still not vulgar?” Edith asked, drumming along the seams with a dark smile. Evelyn mirrored it, continuing at the base of his throat making him moan.

“Just a bit.” He breathed. 

“Want to stop?” Evelyn asked, pressing soft kisses back up his neck to his lips.

“No.” He found himself saying, biting his lip. “Do you two?”

“We’re quite fine where we are.” Edith said mischievously, tucking her hands into his front pockets with a wicked grin.

Evelyn pecked his lips, “We thought we made it abundantly clear where we stand considering we pulled you between the booths.” Evelyn pecked his lips. “But maybe because we can’t show where we stand, like you…”

Dwight gulped, Edith’s hands and Evelyn’s hips were only few layers between embarrassment and indecency, but this time the red in his face subsided; so he could return Evelyn’s heated kiss in equal measure.

The traces of yellow sunshine were lost between the three of them; the tents becoming far less and less a conscious part of their awareness. Gasping, and tugging, and hot hands-

“Oh shit.”

The sounds of students selling sweets and cheery music suddenly got louder, a flash of brightness cutting through the dim pinks and golds. They turned but whoever had brushed against the tent poles was gone; but jumpiness had returned to Dwight at least, but clearly the twins were nonplussed.

“I should get back.” Dwight said, trying to detangle himself from the twins; the marks he had been starting to leave on Edith’s neck already fading to pale pink. They sighed, keeping him close.

“And why is that?”

“It’s not as if you’re a total secret around here.”

“Do you really have a hot date to get to?” Evelyn asked teasingly.

He snorted, trying to get his hair to lay flat like a couple of girls hadn’t been tangling it with their fingers. “No. I just think Tanya’s going to be wondering where I went.”

“I think she won’t mind if you leave her alone with your cousin on Valentines little Ace.” Evelyn giggled, tugging her skirt straight as their third made it clear he was going to go.

Dwight raised an eyebrow, “and why is that?”

They burst out laughing, “Oh my god that’s precious. You’re so oblivious.”

He sighed, “I don’t even want to know.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

They wiped the lipstick off his skin, and gave him a couple kisses for the road. “If you want a repeat performance we’re the third window from the left on the second floor.”

And with a couple of winks they sent him out back into the fair, as if nothing at all happened. Although when he found Laurie again, the kid was giving him a weird look…


End file.
